Blood Moon: A Sailor Moon Fan Series
Overview: Blood Moon is a fan series mainly based on, well, Sailor Moon. It will be made with macromedia flash by MonstarArtwork. It tells the story of the Sailor Slayers, a special breed of sailor senshi with great fighting abilities, and their struggles against Lord Balrog, King of the Werewolves and his mighty Werewolf Kingdom. Blood Moon is based on Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z and has elements from various mythological resources. Story: Long ago, Queen Selene and King Astennu, the then-reigning monarchs of the Moon Kingdom gave birth to two children. Lycaon, who had black hair as dark as the vastness of space, and Serenity, who had beautiful long flowing silver-white hair. The time when Lycaon and Serenity would have to assume their duties as the rulers of the Moon Kingdom eventually arrived, and made it the most prospherous empire in the solar system. However, power began to rot Lycaon's head and attacked Queen Serenity in order to stay with her share of the kingdom. The light of the Silver Crystal transformed Lycaon into a mounstrous wolf-like creature greedy for power. After being sent to Planet X, Lycaon began to learn how to control his new body and instincts, while training to increase his already-high power level. After the Sailor Wars, King Lycaon, who now called himself the Devourer of Stars, began to attack and devour sailor soldiers across the universe, absorbing their sailor crystals and their power. Many perished trying to stop the Devourer, even Sailor Galaxia fell at his might. It was there when Queen Serenity, with the Silver Crystal and the Senshi of the Zodiac, were able to seal the Devourer of Stars inside the deepest, darkest cave in the moon. Years later, The Dark Kingdom attacked the moon during Princess Serenity's wedding with Prince Endymion. Queen Beryl had managed to destroy the Silver Crystal before Queen Serenity could use it to send her daughter, Endymion, and the Guardian Senshi, to be reborn in modern-era Earth. By destroying the Silver Crystal, Queen Beryl had also unknowingly released the Devourer of Stars from his prison. The monstrous creature had promply decimated the Moon Kingdom forces, ate the Guardian Senshi and Prince Endymion, murdered Princess Serenity and her mother, destroyed both Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia, and slaughtered the remaining Dark Kingdom troops. He was about to head off to Earth when he felt a strange energy. The essence of Queen Serenity and her fallen people began to join together, creating amorphious masses of energy. These blobs began to transform into the Starbeasts of Revenge. These great god-like warriors began to battle the Devourer of Stars, suceeding in defeating him. Before dying however, the Devourer swore that he would return in the modern-era on Earth to finish what he had started. The Starbeasts of Revenge then prepared themselves for their reincarnation. They went to Planet Mau to find a new cat guardian that will prepare their new reincarnated forms for the battle against the Devourer. They choose to reincarnate in forms that won't cause panic amongst the human race: young, mexican women. The Starbeasts created the mystical star wands which their new forms would use to transform and use their powers for battle. Many earthlings thoughout the ages tried their luck at finding the star wands. None where ever heard from again. The chosen guardian cat, a werecat named Selina, crash-landed on Earth, in Italy to be exact, inside a capsule where she would sleep in suspended animation until the time to find the star wands and the sailor slayers came. In December 21st of the year 2011, The Devourer had been reborn from a gypsy man in Transylvania. Now calling himself Lord Balrog, he erected a mighty castle and set off to Mexico to find and eat the legendary Sailor Slayers, as they were prophecised to appear in the country of tequila and burritos. He attacked every beautiful woman he saw, causing panic even amongst the drug cartels. He wound up in Jesus Maria City, in the mexican state of Aguascalientes. There he would fight again and again against the Warlord, Harbinger of Hate and Injustice, killing him again. However, the Black Obsydian Crystal, Balrog's star seed, survived and would revive him once again. Selina had awakened from her hibernation, and proceeded to find her trainees and their star wands. A gang of female monsters and demons had their sights set on them as well. Wishing to turn Earth into their own version of Hell, the monsters and demonesses would fight against the ever-growing Sailor Slayer Team. Their final battle ended when the leader of the monsters, DeMonica tried to transform into Sailor Bennu, but instead got turned into a pile of ashes. Time had passed and it was now the year 2012. The prophecy of the mayan end of the world was nigh. Lord Balrog ressurected from the dead, bringing with him the coffin in which the father of all vampires was trapped in. With help from his many powerful minions, Lord Balrog would formulate his plan of revenge against the Warlord. Now, the Warlord must join the Sailor Slayers as they fight against Balrog, who has recieved a deadly zenkai boost that has increased his power to levels they wouldn't have imagined, and the Werewolf Kingdom, who have invaded Earth and rounded up the humans to breed them as livestock. Characters: The Warlord, Harbinger of Hate and Injustice Civilian Name: Martin Martinez Alignment: Good Age: 20 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Tiamat, Dame of the Primal Flames Civilian Name: Susanna Ponce Alignment: Good Age: 20 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Ziz, Dame of the Sky Civilian Name: Noelia Itzel Castañeda Alignment: Good Age: 20 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Rakshasa, Dame of the Hunt Civilian Name: Julia "Julie" Esther Piña Alignment: Good Age: 19 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Bennu, Dame of Rebirth and Purification Civilian Name: Isaura "Heidi" Janette Martinez Alignment: Good Age: 19 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Khalkotaurus, Horned Dame of Carnage Civilian Name: Jessica "Jessie" Gael Delgado Alignment: Good Age: 19 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Lucifer, Dame of the Morningstar Civilian Name: Brenda Lizeth Flores Alignment: Good Age: 19 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Behemoth, Dame of Strenght and Might Civilian Name: Marisol Sanchez Alignment: Good Age: 19 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Wakinyan Tanka, Dame of the Raging Firmament Civilian Name: Iovana "Ioviz" Lizeth Martinez Alignment: Good Age: 19 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Sailor Jormungandr, Serpent Dame of Midgard Civilian Name: Babriela Valencia Delgado Alignment: Good Age: 19 Nationality (on Earth): Mexican Species: Human Selina, Guardian Werecat of the Sailor Slayers Civilian Name: Larissa Andreikoshka Alignment: Good Age: Is several centuries old, appears to be in her 20's Species: Werecat alien from Planet Mau Lord Balrog, King of the Werewolves Present-day form of the Devourer of Stars Alignment: Evil Age: Unknown Nationality (on Earth): Romanian Species: Werewolf Cain, Father of all Vampires Alignment: Evil Age: Several cenutries old Species: Vampire ((More coming soon)) Category:Fan Series